deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Beach Monster
The Party Beach Monsters are humanoid fish-like beings created from human skeletons at the bottom of the sea affected by radioactive waste. Originally the species existed out of only one monster that who killed Tina, a drunk partygoer who went on a swim close to where the radioactive waste was dumped. Shortly after, more monsters started to surface, killing more, and more party-goers until their existence was finally noticed by the authorities. Law enforcement, with the aid of Dr. Gavin who discovered that sodium is harmful to the creatures, manage to destroy and kill the monsters, finally putting an end to their rampage. Battle vs. Werewolf (by CuchulainSetanta) Werewolves: 5 Party Beach Monsters: 5 On a beach next to a seaside resort, beachgoers run for their lives after an attack at their full moon beach party from the Party Beach monsters. One beachgoer has already been killed and drained of blood by the lead monster. As the people run into town, a pack of werewolves run in. The alpha male tackles a women, kills her, and begins to eat her, until he sees new threats to his territory, the Party Beach monsters. The monsters begin to shuffle over to feast on the blood of the werewolf's kill. The werewolves snarl and run at top speed, charging their new foes. An omega werewolf manages to literally rip the head off one of the monsters. Party Beach Monsters: 4 However, a second monster uses its claws to slice the omega's neck. Werewolf: 4 A beta werewolf grabs the monster and tosses it. It flies into a support beam of a nearby, rotten boardwalk. It smashes right through and lands on the sand nearby. The monster gets back up and starts to stumble back, only to have part of the boardwalk fall off and crush it. Party Beach Monsters: 3 A third party beach monster comes from behind and bites the beta on the neck, and proceeds to drain it of blood. Werewolf: 3 A second beta wolf comes over and snaps the neck of the third monster. Party Beach Monsters: 2 One of the remaining monsters jumps into the water. The beta goes after it, doggy-paddling after it. Now, the werewolf is in the monster's domain. The werewolf tries to bite and claw the monster, but it drags the land monster under. Soon, the bubbles rising to the surface are replaced with blood. Werewolf: 2 The monster goes back to shore, where the Alpha werewolf's mate jumps up in the air, and lands on the creature's head. Party Beach Monsters: 1 The werewolf hears its mate howling. She runs over to a nearby road, with the remaining monster right behind her. The other alpha is standing by a white van. The female tricks the monster into the van, where the werewolves slam the doors shut and start shaking the van. Suddenly, they here a screeching from inside. The alpha male pries open the door. The monster is dead, after the shaking knocked a container of pure sodium open and poured its contents onto the beast. Party Beach Monsters: 0 The two werewolves howl in victory. Winner: Werewolf Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors